User talk:Bunai Di
} template. Notice: To keep track of conversations, I might add the username of who created the post to the heading, I may also reply to my own talk page by posting below your last edit. The current page size is }}. |- action=edit&section=new}}Click here to leave me a new message |} ---- __TOC__ K4KING's Question I need you opinion on this matter: I've been editing song pages and making them uniform like, now I am faced with a decision, the idea came from Adept, and I would like to ask your opinion on this: There are two kinds of Song pages, The Series Song page, e.g. Story of Evil Seven Deadly Sins etc. Then there's the normal song page e.g. Kokoro, Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru. I want to seperate them, since the song page differs a lot: 1. Each song series has a very indept information about the song, including speculations and historical events that took place that made it today. Not to mention it's a living fanwork on it's own. 2. The Normal Song pages can't totally match up to the song series, with the song pages solely concentrating on the Song's meaning, lyrics and other PVs, covers etc. 3. The Song Series has speculation points and linking to other songs that may or may not be connected through speculation and official use. Normal Song pages concentrate on One Song. Bottomline: I like to create a New Category myself called "Vocaloid Song Series". All Song series will be moved there, and I would like your opinion on this, is this a wise move or more clutter. I also, would like to ask about this format Adept Suggested to me: Title for the derivative *Broadcast: NND / YT *Author(s): Author1 (role1); Author2 (role2) *Category: Cover or Remix; alternate PV (hand-drawn; animated; CGI); Arrangement or Parody *Vocaloid/Utau: (If is necessary) :Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. This format will be used for alternative PVs, arrangements etc section below the song lyrics. The format he made is wonderful. I could use to implement that, but I remember the Image guidelines, since there are a lot of PVs in other song pages than most. That would mean over cluttering the wikia with images. I said this reason to Adept, but I failed to ask your opinion on this. Is this a wise format? Or it isn't. I'm kinda doing this, as a special gift, for Miku's Birthday, which is today. Thank you for reading this. K4KING 01:53, August 31, 2011 (UTC) The thing is, When i read the Guidelines, it says No fanarts. The Format is essentially, pure fanart. If I'm going to use Adepts, format it will work, but the picture will be fanart. Pretty soon, if I add more song pages, there will be an abundant, 1 use only image that will pertain to that sort of image. It will eventually clutter the Site with a lot of pictures that might get a bit messy. And there are over 1400 photos already. Some photos, are not even used at all. If there are a lot of pictures, it will look like we are archiving them. :/ Not unless you delete photos that do not link to other pages. And yeah, when I separate the song page and series page the two will be different from each other. That was my intention. Song Series are their own universes. Solo Songs, are Song central. The Only people who are currently Involved are You, Me Esperancia and Adept.Esperancia leaves the song pages to me, so I assume she will be busy with Producer pages. Adept is collaborating with me and you well, your the deciding factor in my decisions. K4KING 03:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : I dunno who to turn too, but here goes. : Lately while going around the site minding my own business, My Antivirus keeps getting intrusion attacks whenever I visit this website, usually the front page. For some reason, The attacks only occurs here. Not anywhere else. :/ At first, I shrugged it off, but it kinda continued for days now, and now, whenever I visit the mainpage of the site, I get an intrusion attack, and I tried comparing it to other websites, and nada. Only this one. The Intrusion was Blackhole ToolKit. I dunno of you are the expert on this matter, but do you know someone who could check the site? Just to be sure? I'm a bit concerned. :/ Did a user before threw a fit of rage and left a malicious code in it?K4KING 00:52, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :: You have other attacks too? hrmm... My antivirus stopped the notifications, but I dunno if that was still fixed or not. I contacted Wikia and they said they'll send people to look at it. I dunno if they did send it. But I assume there are still attacks. The attacks I've been getting are blackhole toolkit. If it's not from the site.....could it be from one of the links? K4KING 15:45, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Double Pages Hello, I found out that there are 2 pages with the same producer. This and this can you please delete the Zashikiusagi-P page? Thank you. :) Unknown.System 06:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello again, I found another double page. Hikarisyuyo and Hikari Shuuyou. Can you please delete Hikarisyuyo ? Thank you~ Unknown.System 15:02, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Um Bunai, can you please delete the of the Night Aria.JPG image I accidently upload. I forgot to rename it again. Thank you~ :) YumiNakamine :It seems you are using the image. :If you are talking about the Beethoven looking character? -- Bunai82 (talk) 07:39, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Yup. I forgot to add Leon's name. YumiNakamine :There's another page that needs to be deleted. Can you please delete Eshijanai-KEI ? I already updated Hayashikei (KEI) with the notes in Eshijanai. Unknown.System 04:26, November 4, 2011 (UTC) The proposed template? Bunai-saaan I haven't got any word from you about the template ;w; K4KING-san is so high-spirited right now, making me want to help him by finishing my side of work XD And I... forgot to log in >///< Esperancia 06:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Fanmades Kya Bunai-san I'm so sorry. I just thought of cleaning the "Fanmade Vocaloids" template by categorizing the known voice source by their existing templates. I made some of the fanmade vocaloids into 2 templates because of the alternate voice source presented in the article, not the design. But I guess we're putting them in their main voice source template, huh? Gomen :s Oh, and for Nemui Taidane, the article says she's based on Gumi (voice source) and Miku (design)... Esperancia 01:38, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Wait. So the "Fanmade Vocaloids based from..." categories are based on the designs? Not the voice sources? I thought it'd be the voice since it'll be more easily sorted and categorized... :S Esperancia 01:42, September 6, 2011 (UTC) "Derivative" is what the Japanese would use I guess thats it. One-Winged Hawk 19:58, September 6, 2011 (UTC) V1 into V2 V1 voicebanks only work with V1. V2 will work with V3 but not V1. Yamaha confirmed their leaving V1 behind now. One-Winged Hawk 07:40, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't know either, its best to leave it. BTW, is it nessecary to have "hair colour, eye colour"? If theres a picture i feels like a dumming down moment, like they can't look at the picture and judge for themselves. One-Winged Hawk 17:52, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Weeell might I point out that the physical image is subject to change. Thats why we don't bother with such details at the One Piece wikia, it feels like your really dumbing it down for the audience. Plus sometimes we don't know. I also object over giving out such details for Vocaloids like Leon, Lola, Vy1 and VY2, even if your referring to the most common image. Mostly because this feels like your telling the reader not to bother coming up with their own design. I amdit we have pictures up, yeah, but their examples of the most common depictions, even then I'm reluctant on them. My view is the least amount of information on physical description you put up for such Vocaloids, the better. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 18:22, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Also consider Sonika's trivia says her hair has the ability to change colour and you have "green" in the information box... The box itself doesn't have room for that much information there and if you do expand on it, its going to get big beyond silly preportations. I'm sorry, its just from my experience of other wikias which I've worked on, I know the pitfalls of infoboxes. They should be a "quick reference" only at the most. This is how wikipedia treats them as and how wikias are suppose to also, but I do know most wikias what to treat them as more then that because the fanbase always wants to add that little bit more information to them then they need. One-Winged Hawk 18:26, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Whitelist I want to now if is possible add to the whitelist the images from: *http://i.ytimg.com/ (Youtube thumbnail server) *http://tn-skr1.smilevideo.jp/ (Nicovodeo thumbnail server) I need them for the Template:Song Derivative. I want to see if I can load the thumbnails directly to from their servers like in this template, the idea is avoid flood this wiki with thumbnails >.> Adept-eX 20:07, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Question Bunai-san, I'm planning on making external image whitelist in Vocaloid lyrics wiki, but does that mean I have to have MediaWiki software installed? (I'm sorry if this question seems silly, I've been around wiki just since July 2011 >,<) Esperancia 00:56, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :No, the MediaWiki is already default for all wikis, you just need to add codes to them, if you want. Just copy Vocaloid Wikis whitelist -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:30, October 16, 2011 (UTC) The title Song: I was actually wondering, why do the English songs have the word Song: while the Japanese songs don't? It's seriously annoying to tell the truth. Anyway, if you're kind, can you rename Song:Aisenma and Song:Interval Of Clouds without the Song:? Thank you BackUp:YumiNakamine 02:34, September 16, 2011 (UTC)BackUp:YumiNakamineBackUp:YumiNakamine 02:34, September 16, 2011 (UTC) In Jan 2012.. I think I'll call everyone together and discuss the staff stuff, like any elections and place filling. We're still quite small don't need anymore bearucrats, but we might need another admins and I've got names I'd like to make rollbackers. But I will discuss this then, right now Vocaloid 3 is due out and its not worth altering our staff members. when vocaloid 3 comes out we'll likely get an increased flow of readers and so forth and a lot of new edits to make. I don't want to discuss that right now. We won't know until aftr the Vocaloid 3 release and there is no rush... But I have about 3 or 4 canidates for consideration right now. I'm not gonna say who they are until 1st of Jan though, when I call the discussion. I was hoping to retire the notable songs pages, but its not until someone else stepped in with ideas their being worked upon. *le sigh* I feel so useless, like as a beaucrat I'm not needed... Haha! I did warn one of the other editors, that from Jan onwards all notable songs pags will be slowly retired. I think they are not needed anymore, even if we end up with pages for Beatles songs like "Let it be" I think its for the better. I've said it a lot this year; there just no defination on "notable" at this point. The notable pages were also set up with the 2008 period in mind, so in 2012 they no longer work so well... Having them casues problems. But "Hall of Fame" my previous attempt wasn't the direction I realised that now. I'm making some direction plans for the wikia for Jan 1st, you'll hear more about them on Jan 1st. Those are the two most notable. I admit until Vocaloid 3 is here *some* of the plans are subject to change hence why I'm not saying what they are. Plus I'm watching what the egar editors do (because I'm in awe of the direction due to my previous failures). I don't know, I've been down lately to to the fandumb part of the fandom. One-Winged Hawk 17:29, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Request There are two pages of the same content. Namely, these two: *http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Project_Mirai *http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Hatsune_Miku:_Project_Mirai I made Project Mirai and the other one is a mere trifle. Could you please delete or merge it to mine? I got no power over this. Thank you K4KING 15:47, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for doing it. :) Looking at the page makes me at ease, not to mention, I'll be handling that particular page myself. Nothing new came out after the 3DS conference, but the game is promising. But that's not why I'm here again- or was it? I dunno. Anyway, while riding my plane back to Japan, it hit me, Could I make a page detailing how to follow vocaloid music artists or what not? Let me explain: Lately due to the popularity of vocaloid in the west, most are oblivious to the artists who made them. So I would like to make a beginner guide in the form of either a blog or a page on the tutorials to help people. It may be pointless, but then again, looking at how dumb most fans are now and are slowly catching up, I've been fed up with common mistakes. What do you think? K4KING 18:01, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Probably best to start it as a blog first to see how it works and what the appeal would be. It seems the producer pages cover half of this though. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:07, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :You have a point there. Oh, and most people DON'T Know who the producer is, which makes it quite certain I'm going yo make use of many sites. :P I'll work on it by tomorrow. Assuming The storm here is gone.K4KING 14:06, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :AND It's done! Here it is K4KING 14:06, September 23, 2011 (UTC) figurines I think I know what I'm gonna do with the figurines now, I've been thinking about them. I'll put up a demo page tomorrow. I'd be thrilled to have an opinion on it. I'm catching up with the figurines now, previously I was waaaay behind and just gave up. I guess I needed to just find a decent source of information. I'll leave the galleries alone for now on the character pages. I'll be transferring them back off them when I've finished playing around tomorrow. The informations staying on the pages, the images are not. I just needed to do that while I thought of a idea for them... The ideas now come today. One-Winged Hawk 21:25, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Oh the info-less bit is a temporay measure, I'm trying to sort out the figurines and place them where they should be. When you get no other input from other Editors, you guess what your doing, so I didn't fluff out the articles until I got them where I wanted, thats all. I know what I'm doing, don't worry. Somewhere along the line I'll get this sorted. It will likely take me all weekend. :It was the same with the nav template, again I put it there temp. while I sorted things out. One-Winged Hawk 17:04, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I will mention that the only thing I haven't sort is whats going to be the bit in the middle between the pages and the template to replace the Nav template, I want to retire the main Figurines page or brief it since its very hard to control it. So thats the only thing that needs sorting, is the precise method of putting it all together. Right now, I'm just focused on these models. Some I have very little to go by on sorting them, hence why we have a "misc figurines page"... Or will have when I give it the right name. Opps. >_< One-Winged Hawk 17:10, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how long I can do this though this evening. About ten mintues ago I went downstairs of my home to get a drink, slipped on a step and nearly pulled my arm out of its socket trying to "save" myself from tumbling. The wall is patterned, I scratched the hand on the other arm and the shoulder on the arm I nearly pulled out of its sockets feels very painful. I'm moving out of this home in two weeks, thats the second time I've slipped, first time I lightly scrapped the skin off the same arm on that pattern on the walls and ended up with a 5 inch series of cuts. I'm pushing ahead though despite that because that was my own stupid fault. One-Winged Hawk 17:14, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Its the carpet I slipped on, haha! Theres no hope for the hopeless. XD One-Winged Hawk 17:25, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::BTW Bun, I renamed the BRS page so its independant, I'm not keeping that figurines page I think but I kgave it its own page as a temp. measure to give others a chance to sort it. If anyone wants it kept I'll let it stay. The thing is, BRS's fanbase is usually Vocaloid fans. One-Winged Hawk 17:29, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Nah, its just badly fitted, hence why I've slipped on it twice. ::I could go with the "British Rail" excuse of "wrong type of carpet" I suppose. :-D One-Winged Hawk 17:31, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Well I move on the 30th or the 1st, I'll delete the page a day or two before then. I'll be without net access again I think for a while. Hopefully not too long this time as all my landlady is doing is transferring the adresses over. >_<' One-Winged Hawk 17:40, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I know, trouble is we still have to cover what vocaloidism reports anyway. In many cases recently, I've beaten Vocaloidism to reporting it here, but our news section I haven't time to update. Hence why it hosts a message there right now stating its not being updated. One-Winged Hawk 17:50, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :the Pullip page was not needed I realised that about mid-day today after I created it since we have the parent company behind Pullip there. One-Winged Hawk 17:57, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Because I was so busy sorting it I skipped over that idea as a possiblity. Lol. XD ::I'm finishng off the figurines for the moment, the items are on the pages, tomorrow I transfer information across. One-Winged Hawk 18:06, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay I'm transferring information over now to the pages, but nothings set in stone I'm just getting it off the pages for now. Some of the models I found on the Good Smile Company's website were labelled as "Max Factory", which means somewhere along the lines someone got something wrong. I'll go with Good Smile Company knowing their own models though n that one. One-Winged Hawk 14:24, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Lola Trivia Nya~ I'm not really smart. Sorry for that. BackUp:YumiNakamine 02:08, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Too lazy to make a new titile. Just think of this as where I talk to you. Ok, So I talked with Guitar Hero Piano Zero ( a producer who I think collabs with Circus-P). And he showed me a website about Western Producers http://westernvocaloidproducers.squarespace.com/ (still much editing to do, but they'll get it done :) ) Hope this give you some info for all of us. BackUp:YumiNakamine Rolling My Eyes I am too busy with Ghibli wiki to deal with your crap. Kthkzbai. :Reply to User:Bunai82 is in response to warning as seen here. :However, User:Mikachuu9 has removed warning, which is against policy. :Evidence of User:Mikachuu9 spamming articles, edit1, edit2 and edit3 :Assumption, User:Mikachuu9 is trying to gain badge points by intentionally making pointless edits, these edits don't benefit the articles and thus can be looked at as vandalism if continued. This, despite them being minor random text. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:59, September 26, 2011 (UTC) They're already vandalism and insubordination. Mikachuu9 deserves an immediate GTFO. O Herman 21:33, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :On occasion she makes actual constructive edits, on another side she makes pointless edits and throws a tiff when called on it. I'm leaning toward a 3day ban if she continues to edit for the sake of getting a badge (if that is the intention behind the edits). -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :She does, but then again, she's also easily offended, and autistic. Just give her the ban if she vandalizes one more page. I also remember correctly that she almost spammed her page with pictures. I already lost respect for her when she meddled pages that served no purpose. K4KING 21:53, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh and mind your own business. Mmmkay? mikachuu 23:00, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :And what happened is another message and delete. Proof. Ban. Now. She even left a trace. K4KING 23:05, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I got it and reprinted it. ::Now I am in countdown mode. I don't mind what can be said to me out of frustration, but articles and other users talk pages are another matter. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:11, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry. I admit it. I WAS trying to get badges. Sometimes I feel like I never get enough respect and kindness. I wanted get higher so people would respect me. I regret it, I'm sorry.mikachuu 01:31, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Earning badges by spamming pages and back-talking to people is not okay. If an admin tells you to stop doing something, then stop it and do not continue, because at that point you become a vandal and vandals can be blocked from editing. :If you want to contribute then do so, don't just spam things for some online points. I don't even care for the badge system which is why I have it hidden when viewing my own profile. I edit because I want to build up the wiki. And you don't get respect for badges and edit count, you get it by being a trusted editor. -- Bunai82 (talk) 12:53, September 27, 2011 (UTC) GRRRR YOU DELETED MY MEIKO SAKINE PAGE! WHYWHYWHYWHY!!!!!!!!!!111 mikachuu 01:20, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :It was the wrong Meiko, the page has been corrected. Go ahead and recreate it with the correct name. And stop flipping out. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:28, September 29, 2011 (UTC) AND THEN YOU BLOCK IT? IT IS NOT SAKERUNE MEIKO IT IS SAKINE MEIKO!!!!!!!!!!! GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111 :The Fanmade Vocaloid page needs to be fixed, so I locked it. Half of the entries there will be removed anyway, so I don't want anyone editing till I put it back in order. *'裂'音 Sakerune *'咲'音 Sakine :Two different kanji. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:32, September 29, 2011 (UTC) do not delete any of my stuff today. I already had enough pain for one day mikachuu 19:39, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :You're not in the position to tell me that, I am here to keep the wiki in order. So if there are pages and images that are not needed on the wiki, then they will be deleted. If there are unnecessary category placements, they will be reverted. If there is spamming with intentional vandalism or for badges then you really need to consider contributing in a more appropriate manner. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:04, September 29, 2011 (UTC) GRRRR 2 Expected reaction "You deleted my images again" blah blah blah. :Response, upload personal images to real image host, yada yada. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:12, October 3, 2011 (UTC) InvaderPD (InvaderPD) Thanks for telling me and i think i missed that part. Infobox producer template I'm asking your permission to edit it around, like changing font-size and things. If you think it's bad-looking or other reasons, feel free to undo my edit :) Esperancia 16:22, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Pages Hello, sorry to bother. Somebody added a deviantart link to a fanart picture to the Kagamine Rin \ Len page, so I tried to undo it. But for some reason, the page is a mess now. Also, for some reason, I couldn't edit a page (luckily, I could leave a message here, for some weird reason...) And, I don't think this page is necessary . I hope I'm the only one with this 'edit' problem... :-/ Unknown.System 12:48, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Ange Wayne If you see this, just delete it. The creators been spamming this around the net in every possible place and now its not even funny anymore. We all know its fake and the fact its still being spammed is getting more annoying then anything. One-Winged Hawk 14:14, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds like a troll. My usual directive? KIWF. O Herman 17:27, October 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Its been around for ages, it first surfaced during the time when VO forums had to temporary use its old forums a few months back. I wish the creator would take a hint no one is fooled. I'd add details, but no one is quite sure what Ange is, be it an auto-tuned, UTAU or repitched. Nobady cares to sit down and work it out either. Its not even a vipploid as such either because its not anything at all. Its just a troll spamming something everywhere. One-Winged Hawk 20:36, October 6, 2011 (UTC) voice config template, for v1 and v2 Think you can convert the voice configuration tables I did way back into templates? I'm doing pretty much the same thing in UTAU wiki, should make stuff easier to maintain. O Herman 07:01, October 6, 2011 (UTC) SeeU sorry on that, I left it half done, I was cleaning up the articles "reception" section and didn't finish. Long story short, I had a dizzy spell and ended up at someone else's house this afternoon, got bored and decided to use their computer. My landlady picked me up half way through editing. One-Winged Hawk 21:19, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :Alrighty, sorry for reverting. There were also some spelling errors. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:22, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::NPs, my spelling is never good anyway, I can understand. It was my fault anyway, I should have waited until I got home. One-Winged Hawk 07:24, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Reprint Question The user 'aliceprincesemiku' in YouTube had been uploading videos without crediting the original producer/cover/subs from YouTube. A number of people that got their video 'stolen' already asked this user to remove the video from her channel, but instead they got blocked. Those who got their video stolen already reported her channel, and for now, her channel is deleted. However, she made another YouTube account . I'm not sure if she'll start steailng videos again, but I'm just wondering if there's anyway to stop it. Some people are keeping an eye on her just in case she starts stealing again. There's a thread on Vocaloid Otaku about it. .Unknown.System 02:24, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Does she speak English? :It's noticeable that non-English speakers tend to not link the original source, and do not understand if you tell them so. Some reupload to have a video play in their region or simply to just copy it with not much reason. The Vocaloid Wiki can't do much directly as it doesn't involve anything illegal involving Vocaloid software. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:47, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :If she couldn't read English, then she wouldn't have block the people who asks to remove the video... :The problem is some of the 'reprints' are UTAU covers, and, well... Without proper credits people might not know whose UTAU does it belong to, that goes to translation and subs as well. :Then if nothing can be done about it here, I guess it's up to YouTube's 'reports'. Unknown.System 03:13, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::This interests me greatly, so out of curiosity who actually are the proper reprinters here? Beside Damesukekun, Blacksaingrain, PervertedNova and others I forget to mention but i know are legal. IS there a list, or rather a category that shows who is who? Or we know who knows to reprint properly? I dunno. I've been seeing other people doing this lately. Well minor ones. I'm watching her Youtube Channel like a hawk as of now though. K4KING 06:39, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Spanish. Oh boy, why do I suddenly feel something like Lourdes is about to transpire again? O Herman 06:59, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not sure about which ones are honest and which ones aren't, usually uploaders will say 'I don't own anything in the video, all rights goes to the original producer'. ::One thing for sure is those who 'reprints properly' will remove the video when the original uploader asks. This person, instead, blocks them. And the 'blocking' thing isn't happening to only one person. Unknown.System 07:37, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :::If that's the case, I think we need something more effective. In this case, it takes a wolf to catch a wolf. We need to make a video, in Spanish, that exposes his/her uncooperative actions and why that person should not be patronized. Said video should be propagated to the Spanish VOCALOID community (and I know personally one who properly reprints, he even asked me personally to reprint two of my VOCALOID OPM videos) so they'll know, and, we get more people to speak out against Alice watchamacallit... O Herman 06:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::There was 'that' video, in English. Actually it was that video that brought me to that channel. But it was removed already :-/ ::::Well, she hasn't done 'anything' from her channel for now. Unknown.System 14:29, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm fed up You know having a blacklist is NOT against the wikias rules unless it gets out of hands. CNSE is trying to get her name off the list by having the list removed. Look, I've now lost my patience with her, she at this point is doing what she has done with the rules of MMD to us directly with the rules of the wikia greater directive. This is getting silly Bunai, and if this continues on we'll have no choice but to classify her because NOTHING we say or do sinks in and the matter does not resolve itself, she uses our words against us, snuffs anyone aside that helped or helps her and is just causing trouble. Because these are all the symptoms of trolling... And we're suppose to block trolls, flamers and spammers. One-Winged Hawk 08:14, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :On the other hand, every BS she says goes to our FAQ sections, so what she says we can also use against her. I am NOT going to delist her, she's a lost cause and I think this is starting to impact her, the way she's "imploring" to remove blacklists. (and by that blacklist, she keeps one at moonsisters, so this is hypocritical of her.) :You are correct; the blacklist does not infringe on Wikia policies and she's just spouting BS. I'm THIS close on making a sign encouraging ED to eat her alive. Even damesukekun found a way to exploit the situation. O Herman 08:22, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, since it is not addressed directly, I do hope it doesn't go against their TOU. ::Besides that, I would prefer names to be under a mouse over alias as a just in case. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:47, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I know I wanted to ban her for wasting our time, but gosh... I had no reason for it and she then went and did something like that. We can't ban her for doing dumb things, we can't ban her for bad mouthing us, nor for being on the blacklist or even for wasting our time... Or speaking her mind. But Vandalism is something we're bound to by our own guidelines and workings to follow through. Its like she handed us the reason because she got fed up, but I almost feel like we've been baited here, yet if we don't uphold our own guidelines and let her get away scottfree, what do we do when the serious vandals come here to wreck the wikia? :-/ One-Winged Hawk 09:20, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Also; *Passing models around without premission *Trying to tarnish names of wikias *Spreading misinformation *Using blacklist cases against us that she doesn't even quote right *Trying to force the blacklists down *Trying to abuse rules and laws to her own whim *Hosting her own blacklist *Covering up her own tracks when found out *Vandalism here on the wikia *Blocking those who correct or point out her mistakes *Trying to talk about how software works she doesn't really understand *Lying... The list is growing every time she does something and this is getting quite sad. I'm just getting more and more fed up with her, even if you take her as a troll, she isn't that impressive and if its attention she wants its the wrong type. I say it again, I'm just fed up, banning her doesn't feel like its going to get anything across, I don't know... I saw her other stuff 4 months ago, she used to be just another weaboo, but at least that used to be all that you could crib about. Heck, as a former anime fan, I pretty much never really thought that was even worth taking notice of as there is a ton of guys on youtube like her. I just want her to leave the Vocaloid related stuff alone... -_- No wonder a lot of the MMD guys want to just bump her out. I don't know how much time I want to waste on her. I'm moving tomorrow so I'll be gone for a few days due to net issues. I just hope she plays it smart while I'm going because right now this is getting REALLY boring.One-Winged Hawk 09:39, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the clear up. ^_^ -- Bunai82 (talk) 09:43, October 14, 2011 (UTC) A new Vocaloid Her name, is Tone Rion. Outfit- Maidlike. picture. A silhouette. Proof: http://www.nicovideo.jp/vonama There's gonna be a 3-day Vocaloid Namahousou. Just linked ya, since you are the boss in charge of Vocaloids here. I can't make the page yet. She is currently, unknown at the moment. I made a page for her, in case you or Angel will edit it. Made it in advance just in case. Tone Rion Sorry if I seem pushy, but I got excited. You can't blame a kitty cat.K4KING 17:08, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you, :I am not very good at detailing information on Vocaloids, but I'll put up what is known thus far. -- Bunai82 (talk) Table alignment Look where you're editing in Fanmade Vocaloids. Name and icons aren't matching. O Herman 04:04, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :I'll get to it, I am kind of all over right now. I did a roll back because I couldn't tell if the IP removed or added something. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:06, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Uhbunai....(Pun intended) Jokes aside, Yeah, Either delete this page, or put it in the fanmade page temporarily. I'm like a hawk! Kageito I know i'm being nossy, but I liek to help.K4KING 23:16, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Does AquesTone belong to this wikia or not? Since it's UTAU Generally. Also, has the....issue cool down? I feel uneasy. K4KING 00:00, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure, I guess Angel will decide in the end since she can gather information better than I can when it comes to synthesizers. :And as far as I can tell, no, it is still continuing. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:23, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :......This is unsettling. I feel useless. TAT Looking at my position, it's a stalemate. I really wonder if Crypton will get involved in this.... :K4KING 00:30, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Should we add the Youtube List and Song pages for the V3's now? I mean, it's already October 21st right? (From where I am) :You mean Mew and SeeU? :You can if you want. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:02, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :I see I forgot to right my username again. T.T So we can add VY1's and Gumi's V3 Demo now? Great! YumiNakamine :Sorry to interrupt ~.~ :VY1's V3 demo is already in VY1's page, it hurts me that no one cares about her demos :Are you going to put VY1's V3 demo in her notable song section? Unknown.System 06:17, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Notables or YT page? ::There is still the idea of what to do with Notable Songs pages. Besides that I don't mind what is being done with the pages as of now. -- Bunai82 (talk) 06:21, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::No, I'm wondering where Yumi is going to put the demos. The Vocaloids' demos are in the notable section. Since VY1 and VY1V3 is technically the same... 'thing' I don't think there should be a notable page for it... Same goes to Gumi Extend. ::So, Yumi are you going to put the demos in the YouTube list? Unknown.System 06:28, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::It would be the best place for it (YT list). I guess just mention demo in parenthesis if wanted. :::I was thinking of something else, sorry. Still need to figure out what to do with the pages though. -- Bunai82 (talk) 06:40, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh. I just notice the demo's in VY1's pages. Still, for now, the demo's will be released to NND. Time will be the difference. I understand since it's released to YT then NND (same goes to SeeU) We should at least put it like Sweet Ann's page, huh? (Sides, K4 said he ain't frequent on YT) YumiNakamine ::::Lol, it's not like you're hurting the page if you do. It can be temporary until an idea springs up. -- Bunai82 (talk) 06:49, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Good idea. What's your opinion Qiara nee-chan? You did edit VY1's page a lot.YumiNakamine ::::I onlt edited VY1's page because no one added her demo songs, I watch vocaloidstore both NND and YT so I know when it shows... ::::I like your idea, I think both VY1 and Gumi's demos should be like Sweet Ann's, they have different box arts right? (VY1V3 and Gumi Extend) ::::Then in their V3 section, just give a link to their demo songs in the notable pages... ::::I'm clueless about Gumi, I haven't even heard of her Extend demos, I'm such a horrible fan LOL. Unknown.System 07:09, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Bunai, I was thinking, should we do "Notable Mew Songs" or "Songs Featuring Mew"? I mean, last night, a bunch of her videos were up, along with SeeU's demo's, which make me a little crazy. And how about VY1's YT list then? Should we add -Song- VY1V3 like that? YumiNakamine ::::::Are you making pages for them? -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:49, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Well.... I was gonna put their demo's there (for now) and maybe make their YT list. Do you wanna do that? YumiNakamine ::::::::I have no problem with either method. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: ::::::::So, I'll finish editing Sweet Ann's pages then I'll make their YT list. maybe I should ask Angel san about the song pages. YumiNakamine :::::::::It wouldn't surprise me if she wanted to do away with the pages entirely, that was basically her idea after creating the 'hall of fame' page. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:21, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Ok, how's the page looking Bunai? Is it good we put it like that? Wait, Angel's a girl?YumiNakamine ::::::::::On the YT page? Yes, it looks fine lol. ::::::::::Yeah, you can read her post about it -VocaloidOtaku post -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:45, October 22, 2011 (UTC) back online Sorry, should be around for a while since I'm now not moving ina hurry. Net literally just came on for me 5 mins ago... its 22:20 here though. But I missed Vocaloid 3's release and Oliver's big debute. I was told the name by CF at Vocaloid Otaku forums 3 months ago. One-Winged Hawk 21:22, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :So... Why wasn't Oliver's page made to match the other wikia pags Bunai? I am disappointed with the editors here. ^_- One-Winged Hawk 21:57, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::The set up is there, but I had to hide it because not a lot of information was given, same goes for the other Vocaloid3's being released. All my info was coming from the VO thread, so when someone mentioned that the wiki description was wrong, I corrected it, though I am still ticked that no one from VO bothered to contact me about it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:11, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Even with the basics of information, breaking from the layout can confuse a person. And as the page grew it only encouraged it to get worst. Never mind, its sorted and fixed... Honestly I'm peeved since I say VO forums attacking us again over Oliver's page. Apparently we're not allowed to say he is Vocaloid 3 even though its bloody well confirmed he is Vocaloid 3. ¬_¬ One-Winged Hawk 22:18, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks for correcting it. ::::I am more of a gather of information, I can break things down when I feel there is enough of it, but forming it in my own words while being neutral can be difficult. Oddly it is mostly for official Vocaloid lol -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm a few weks behind so I've got to catch up. Thee isn't a lot I can do right now. From what I've seen on VO, the anti-English hate is still alive and kicking though. And there is still no love for us around VO. And oh... We also have to note now the hate spreads to other non-Japanese Vocaloid though. This is getting embarressing for the fandom! But still, 72 pages of talk in Oliver's topic makes me happy. ^_^ One-Winged Hawk 22:42, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Same. I am not expecting Vocaloid Wiki to be the main reliable source, but I would like readers to notice that contributors do try and post correct and sourced information. If the Vocaloid fandom community is meant to share information, then we can't do much if we isolate ourselves to one place. That kind of leads to snobbery if one is not careful. And there are still people who only think Crypton is all there is to Vocaloid =_=* :::::::I am also shocked and disappointed at people rejecting non-Japanese Vocaloids so harshly. I guess I am just too hopeful when it comes to wanting more Vocaloids in various languages. Vocaloid Wiki still has a long way to go though. I am also interested in Oliver. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:58, October 27, 2011 (UTC) About Policy Seeing Vocaloidlyrics wikia, Can I copy the same format of this wikia, like it's simplified ruleset and privacy policy? I'll edit it and make it to match the wikia, of that is OK? K4KING 00:19, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :The default simplified rules set can be copied to any wikia without reference, as it is from Wikipedia. For another wikis policies you can also copy and modify their rules for your own wiki, though it would be courteous to reference it below the page. :The policy sections on Vocaloid Wiki are still a work in progress, just so you know. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:25, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Seems perfect for me, I can adopt it then and edit the policy as required. I'll let you see it when it is ready. I hope, It's so busy lately, in all regions of fandoms XD K4KING 02:56, October 28, 2011 (UTC) The "notable" pages OH! I honestly forgot I'm sorry! Should I change it back? We did agreed about changing the name. It's not funny that someone suddenly reverted it without further notice while I have explained that we will put descriptions about video views limit in the page. Ugh, I feel like screaming. Esperancia 22:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Of course, the direction of the page will simply have to adapt with "Song featuring". But I do believe taking away notable reduces the need for people to add songs they found personally likable. If Avaflava1 wants "notable" on the page, a section for it can be created if need be. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:49, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Applying updates You can see them around some of the wikia. Basically I made history sections now focus on the Vocaloid itself and created a new "Marketing" section. Randm things like that politicain using Miku still belong in history, but things like Good smile car stuff belongs in marketing. Also, I'm retiring all images based on Vocaloid sthat do not steem from offical images. Its about time we cracked down on them. I know fans are attached to them, but Leon has just blue lips, and even common images invite misuse here on the wikia. My final decision to partementely retired them came when I noticed... That image of VY1 in pants... Well, I didn't understand why it was there considering it was by someone with very little influence on the Japanese fandom. So from now on, we will include only images that represent the Vocaloids as they have been depicted commerical-wuise to advoid issues like that. It was something I was going to decide and announce in New Years day, but I'm putting my foot down on because its getting out of hand on the wikia. Even the MMD models will have to be on the commerical, not the fan depiction from now on. One-Winged Hawk 10:07, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Uh... vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Stella_Nox_Lucis_Illuminati Yeah, trash it. I don't it as important or move it to the Fanmade- wait- it's just Haku. get rid of it. yeah, i got pissed from seeing it. Partially cause I'm half embarrassed to see it happening. Excuse me, will you tell me the reasons why is the page "Stella Nox" has been moved? and what are the criteria that are needed for it to be included among the fanmade within this wiki? Hi... "Excuse me, will you tell me the reasons why is the page "Stella Nox" has been moved? and what are the criteria that are needed for it to be included among the fanmade within this wiki? -- The6thMessenger The criteria varies among the admins and the community, also such character pages are done spur of the moment by visitors. Many simply want to use the Vocaloid Wiki as their personal promo just because it is the Vocaloid Wiki. I took it upon myself to adopt a wiki(Fanloid) in order for people to post their fanmade characters without interfering with Vocaloid Wikis growth. The Vocaloid Wiki is currently focusing on official and notable content, thus the wanting of new fanmades on this wiki are low priority. Some of the current fanmade pages were created before the rule, however, any pages afterward is due to community impact, such as the creation of Shiteyan'yo. -- Bunai82 (talk) 09:05, November 2, 2011 (UTC)" "Many simply want to use the Vocaloid Wiki as their personal promo just because it is the Vocaloid Wiki." Um, no i do not use it as my own promo, it's just i don't have established name over the internet. But anyways thank you. unlike some Fanmade Vocaloids, i'am trying to develop it on my own, in fact, i'am just waiting for an English voice bank for Rin, nevertheless i can create music using FL Studio. I'am not a good graphical artist, that is why my art is a "SLOP","SLOP","FREAK", but nevertheless the thought is there. anyways, this is the very simple experiment i worked on: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7u8kNYsoG7w it's not much, and some people say that it's just lazily increases the pitch of Rin, but i guarantee you, it is more than that... Hi again Hi, i'm currently at step 2 of creating Stella Nox, i have not yet achieved what i want, the goal is to modify Rin's voice to be a little softer, a little less present, a little more feminine, i have "achieved" some but not yet satisfied. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dN7q1vT2ff8 The6thMessenger 01:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :Rin's voice is quite distinctive, so it is harder to "make different" compared to Miku. :I'm no expert at parameters, but there is a page for it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:49, November 3, 2011 (UTC) before i make another mistake, here is another question Um, since my character is an established concept, and is currently in progress, am i allowed to include her in this page?: http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Vocaloid_Wiki:Proposed_Fanmade_Vocaloids "Rin's voice is quite distinctive, so it is harder to "make different" compared to Miku. I'm no expert at parameters, but there is a page for it." you said, um what page? and i agree, maybe i should consider expanding to Miku too, but nevertheless i can actually hear the differences, or is that maybe i just have good ear? but anyways that is not the current vocal configuration anymore, in fact i found a stable set of parameters, but i still explore for a better voice if there is such. The6thMessenger 12:21, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :The proposed page is for concepts that are in the "idea" phase that are not stretched beyond a paragraph. They are also were I dump characters who pages were created when people were asked not to. :There are proposed lists on the Fanloid wiki, but you don't have to add your character if you don't want to. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:13, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::oh... so those are fanmade that were abandoned because they hit a dead-end on their progress? ::and were not accepted officially? anyways, the "dump" word usage, you speak as if you do not like their work, it seems to me like that. so do you "like" my character a bit that is why it was moved to another wiki? ::also, i would like to thank you for paying attention... :The6thMessenger 00:28, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I wouldn't know if they are abandoned because few creators come back to add any new information. :::No fanmade, (exceptions Haku, Neru, Hachune, Sakine and Tako) can be considered official. Unless you mean official as in effort put into the them and the character is active. The usage of "dump" means I put them there until I can find a proper place for them on the Fanloid wiki (it use to be Vocaloid wiki). The proposed pages are a placeholder, especially if a created page is deleted, the information is then saved on the proposed page. :::I have no issue with fanmades, because I am very into viewing all kinds of original character, which is another reason why I made the Fanloid Wiki. But I (and the other admins) do not want to see an influx of them on Vocaloid wiki, as it distracts from the wikis intent and many don't seem to maintain the character. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:39, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :::: oh... alright. how did Haku, Neru, Hachune, Sakine, and Tako became official?The6thMessenger 01:16, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Crypton (an official vocaloid company) accepted them as derivatives. They are currently the only company that has done so. These characters have been featured in games that feature official Crypton characters, and merchandise by top companies. They are not Vocaloid (in software sense). -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:40, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Just curious, is there any possible way that i can submit My character to them? :::::i mean, it would be great news if they accepted it. :::::The6thMessenger 03:30, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::As far as I know, there is not. ::::::The reason why Haku and Neru are so popular is because they were created at the hype of Miku's release and continued with fan support, this is when people were just discovering that such software existed. Even though it has a previous version. I don't think they were submitted to Crypton, it is just that the company recognized the fanbase and connected with them. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:46, November 4, 2011 (UTC) 'Kikaiko' Im terribly sorry im going to fix that as soon as possible Remix of original vocaloid song This is my first time talking so here goes ... Recently i have been updating Hatsune Miku Youtube song List and i stumbled upon this problem . 1) Remix of Vocaloid original songs are still counted as original songs right ? 2) What if there are multiple remix for a single song title ? e.g Light Song/Plug Out etc. --Luvmenot 15:50, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Remix of original vocaloid song This is my first time talking so here goes ... Recently i have been updating Hatsune Miku Youtube song List and i stumbled upon this problem . 1) Remix of Vocaloid original songs are still counted as original songs right ? 2) What if there are multiple remix for a single song title ? e.g Light Song/Plug Out etc. --Luvmenot 15:53, November 30, 2011 (UTC)